


Under Red Lights

by Chris Heavens (chrisheavens)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisheavens/pseuds/Chris%20Heavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother Base is facing a harsh storm, but none so rough as the one between Kazuhira and Venom as V tries to break down the walls Kaz has tirelessly erected around himself. Only after breaking completely can he truly heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Red Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't part of the Midnight Whispers Arc but could fit in the timeline. This is more graphic than what I've shared so far but not out of place for the intensity of these two. Please enjoy!

Fierce winds howled as Mother Base stood fast against a torrential downpour, assaulted by one of the more ferocious storms they’d faced since taking up residence. THe scattered emergency lights flashed urgently amongst the flood lights, an illumination that poured onto all but one section of the command platform leaving it almost entirely in darkness. Necessity had sent Kazuhira and Venom down into the eerily quiet lower levels of the base as they worked to get the section back online, every soldier busy at their stations to make sure the base remained fully up and running.

Kaz leaned against the wall, holding a flashlight as Venom repaired the dead generator, surrounded by the severe red glow of the massive emergency lights spread throughout the room. He kept the beam trained on the open housing as he watched Snake carefully replace a worn section of wiring inside, trying not to entertain the possibility of a breach to the infrastructure by the vicious sea outside - they had known the risks.

“All right, that should do it,” Venom stated, his gruff voice resounding with a faint echo in the large utility room.

“Let’s hit it then,” Kaz replied, keeping the flashlight on Snake as he flipped several breakers, pausing for a breath before he pressed the large power button. But they watched with relief as the generator ground and sputtered but revved fully back to life, holding a steady, heavy hum. Kaz clicked off the flashlight then, the singular red glow of the lights overhead enough to make their way around the room. It was a particular boon to Kaz who found it much harder to handle the intensity of light with his altered eyes, grateful for the darkness.

“Thanks, Boss. Hopefully that’s the last of our power failures.”

Venom gave a distracted nod as he put his tools away, his features unexpectedly stern as he gave the machine another once-over.

“We have the manpower; it’s time to bump up rounds on maintenance. This could have been a disaster on the medical platform,” Venom stated, Kaz acknowledging him with a nod.

“I agree. Once the storm’s over, we’ll coordinate the teams,” Kaz assured, troubled by Snake’s apparent agitation. And as Venom handed Kaz his crutch which had been set against the wall nearby, the Boss didn’t make eye contact, alerting Kaz that something was wrong - particularly something more than a dead generator.

Immediately Kaz tried to pinpoint the disconnect, remembering Snake starting the morning distant and unaffected, but it wasn’t terribly out of character and hadn’t struck as cause for alarm. And thinking back further, he replayed their quiet night together, indulging in a few lazy kisses before passing out side by side. The next morning they had gotten up, dressed, eaten breakfast... His night terrors were a thing of the past, so what did it leave...? Kaz couldn’t put his finger on it.

Then, as Snake made to walk around him without another word, his entire aura a warning, Kaz threw his crutch up parallel to Venom’s chest. As intended, it halted the Boss; but he was utterly unprepared for the strained and shadowed expression Snake cast on him in turn.

“They’ve got things handled up top. You want to tell me what’s eating you?” Kaz asked, voice low and firm - he wasn’t about to be ignored. But the red lights made Snake’s features fierce, almost inhuman, and Kaz went so far as to stand on his own - leaning his crutch back against the wall so he could pull his sunglasses from his eyes. He needed to see Snake’s gaze - could always find truth in his eye, his face.

But when he saw that red-lit expression, it wasn’t the anger or disappointment he expected to find. No - the Boss was hurting. He wore the very expression he saw on his own face every day in the mirror, a sick heaviness rising in his gut finding it reflected on Snake’s features.

“It’s not important, Kaz. Let’s make sure communications stay up.”

Kaz frowned, frustrated, having poured his heart out more than once only to hear Venom dismiss his own troubles without so much as an afterthought. He tucked his aviators into his jacket before he stepped forward, grabbing Snake’s shoulder as Kaz forced them face to face as Venom reflexively held him just below his rib cage.

“Don’t you _dare_ ask me to open up and then close yourself off. That’s not how this works. If you can’t talk to me... then _who_?” Kaz demanded, his voice a low growl as he tried to control the budding ire. But Venom’s gaze bore into his own, subduing his emotions, if only by a minimal degree. Snake took hold of his wrist, bringing his hand down as he let the other slide to his hip, Kaz’s expression hard in the dim light as he awaited a response. He was met with a reluctant sigh.

“You asked, so I’ll tell you. You... were talking in your sleep last night. To _him_.”

Kaz’s face twitched, betraying the clench of his jaw as he racked his brain for any details he might have missed of the night before. But he could only recall a dreamless sleep, waking feeling mostly refreshed, suddenly fearing the possibilities. He stared at Snake with unease, nearly regretting he’d asked.

“Just a... a night terror, right?” Kaz asked, sounding haggard even to his own ears. Snake shifted, releasing his wrist though he didn’t move away. Instead, Venom dropped his gaze, adding to Kaz’s anxiety - as if the truth were too difficult to speak. His resolve slipped, though he owed it to Venom to follow through.

“No, it wasn’t a nightmare, Kaz. You asked him why he left, begged him to take you with him... Then demanded to know why he didn’t trust you.”

Dead silence followed Snake’s words, the red light bearing down on them and hiding the fact all color had drained from Kaz’s face. Miller took a step back, the emotions building up so quickly, so desperately, they collided in a single jarring sensation that crushed his chest.

“That’s ridiculous. I don’t remember anything... I’d never-" Kaz whispered, taking another step back as if physically trying to escape the words. But as Venom’s fingers were forced to release him, Kaz nearly stumbled, head throbbing as he tried to process beyond the pounding of his heart.

“Kaz... I can’t stand that he’s the one thing I can’t protect you from.”

And even though the words were sincere, tortured, something In Kaz _snapped_. The edge of Kaz’s lips lifted in a silent snarl as he abruptly slammed a fisted hand against the wall beside him, the deepest wound he bore unwittingly wrenched open in a single sentence.

“I don’t need protection. Not from a dream... especially a dream that’s already _dead_ ,” Kaz whispered, voice strained as his molten, pale eyes seemed to flare in the sharp light. But it was only the beginning - the very tip of an iceberg that sat trapped in his heart like a twisted dagger that had been driven straight through, brutally twisted, only to slowly be pulled back out.

“Go with him... Ridiculous! What could he possibly need from a broken man? Missing limbs, expendable, what fucking _good am I_!?” Kaz bellowed, no longer able to stifle his rage, pushing from the wall to crash into Venom. Snake was forced to take a step back as Kaz brutally gripped his bicep, having to take a stance strong enough to hold against Kaz’s pain and suffering.

“It’s true, he haunts me. I’m sure I’ve had more dreams of him than I care to remember. But I know he haunts you, too,” Kaz seethed, the fabric in his gloved hand groaning softly from the strength of his grip on Venom’s arm. A dam had been opened, and Venom struggled to keep them standing under the surge of desperation pumping through Kaz’s body.

“Working with you is the only thing that keeps me human, and I can barely even say that any more. I’ve had to come to terms that I’ve only been a tool... Mother Base, Diamond Dogs... I built it for _him_ , and it’s amounted to nothing! And now... he’s continuing on without me. A place in Outer Heaven... it’s a goddamn _joke_! I’m sick and tired of being a pawn; a stepping stone! He could have reached out... but he didn’t. Whether he can’t or won’t, it doesn’t matter anymore,” Kaz snarled, silent for just a moment before he continued. “Sometimes I still have to close my eyes when we fuck because I can’t stand looking at _him_ when it’s _you_ up my ass!”

Kaz could see the spit fly from his own mouth as he gripped Venom’s arm in his rage, adrenaline spiking in a dangerous, overwhelming rush. All the hurt, all the pent up resentment and madness rose up at once, a devastating surge that threatened to break him. And he hated it, had never bared so much of his pain in one go. But the truth was past due, and more than the fury, he still felt the loss. Kaz fell silent for several heartbeats, his grip gradually beginning to weaken.

“For nothing... It’s... all been for nothing..." Kaz murmured, swallowed into the same black pit that had nearly destroyed him before. But Venom remained steadfast, holding him steady as Kaz rode out every emotion he’d kept bottled up for months, years. But eventually Kaz’s head dropped, trapped beneath the leaden weight of old memories and hopes, wincing as Venom cupped his face in both hands and forced his defeated visage back up to his own.

“You’re wrong, Kaz. A broken man can’t unite an army - can’t push forward when the world is falling apart. You’ve done it more than once, and you can do it one last time.”

Kaz shook his head, grabbing onto Venom’s wrist for balance as his tired body remained caught in waves of strength and fatigue.

“I fought for a home, a dream - two things that never existed. I can’t… I can’t,” Kaz muttered, eyes closing against the soulful and determined look in Venom’s gaze.

“Kaz, we built this together. It may have been for Big Boss, but now it’s ours. It’s _ours_ , Kaz! We will always have the Diamond Dogs. And I don’t care how long it takes - I will help you pick up the pieces. Even if you give up on us, I never will,” Venom vowed, his gravelly voice low as he pressed his forehead to Miller’s, as if trying to transfer his strength into Kaz’s shattered psyche.

“I’ve heard it before... I need more than _goddamn_ promises...!” Kaz choked out, words harsh as he tried to pull his face away. Venom released him but only to take hold of his shoulders as Kaz tried to bypass him for his crutch.

“Enough, Kaz. You may never forget him, we both know that, but I sure as hell won’t let you rot in the past. I may never be Big Boss, but I’ll sure as hell treat you like he never could. Like you’ve always deserved.”

And before Kaz could utter a word, he groaned as Venom wrapped him in a crushing embrace, cupping the back of his head as he forced their lips to meet in a bold, heated kiss. Venom had hit his limit; Kaz could feel it in the sharp nips of his teeth and the push of his tongue. He was getting light-headed under the assault, unwilling to admit how he had come to rely on Venom’s strength and adoration, parting his lips without resistance to suck that aggressive tongue into his mouth.

It didn’t take long for his heart to pound with something more than anger - hit with a sense of rebirth as he wrapped his arm around Venom, their bodies flush against the other as they clung to the present. Kaz grunted when their teeth clacked together as Venom’s tongue, eager and demanding, swept through his mouth. It circled and reached deep, starting a trickle of heady possessiveness from a kiss that was only and all Venom, the rush and rawness of it lighting an unchecked blaze through Kaz’s body.

But too soon Kaz had to pull back, panting to catch his breath, legs shaky as Venom alone kept them upright. But it didn’t deter Snake in his indulgence - trailing kisses and bites along Kaz’s jaw, his neck, always reminding Kaz just who held him. And Miller slowly began to lose sense of his surroundings as Snake became his focal point, mouth open as he sucked in breath, barely understanding the words spoken directly into his ear - _feeling_ them instead.

“I’m going to fuck you, Kaz. Fuck you like _he_ never could.”

And Kaz could even respond, Venom pushed him back against the wall, his lower back bumping against a small protruding pipe that ran the length of the wall. It was more jarring than painful, the smooth metal just enough to hold onto as he submitted to Venom’s possessive advances as Snake took hold of his hips. He  pulled his pelvis forward, grinding into Kaz with hard exhales as all restraint rapidly dissolved. Kaz’s head tilted back as he rolled his hips hard, eyes shut tight as he pushed his groin into the hot bulge trapped in Snake’s fatigues. The fabric was thick, but he shivered, still able to feel the solid arch of Venom’s confined genitals.

Within moments Kaz’s awareness narrowed to the brush of teeth on his tense neck, the drag of hard touches over his stomach and hips. He gripped hard at the pipe at his back, releasing a shuddering moan as Venom leaned back just enough to pop the button on Kaz’s pants and drag the zipper down, reaching in to grasp and fondle Miller’s newly awakened cock in his full fist. But Snake barely gave more than a few slow pulls before he roughly yanked Kaz’s pants and briefs down his thighs. His partial erection fell and bounced between them, Miller sucking in a breath as he felt the cool but stagnant air strike the rising heat of his private flesh.

He stood bared and vulnerable, receiving no further touch from Venom until he was spun powerfully on his feet, chest pressed to the cold steel wall behind them. Venom then shoved his coat and shirt aside, fully presenting his perfect, rounded ass with a soft, appreciative caress. Kaz clung to that single outcropping as Venom left his heavy jacket draped over his forearm, swallowing a broken groan as he lifted his hips into Snake’s full, open-handed grasp. Venom squeezed each cheek, spread them, sending a quivering fire sparking through Kaz’s body as Snake pushed his still clothed erection directly onto his naked, vulnerable hole.

“ _Boss_...!”

Kaz barely heard the erotic grunt over his own moan, legs already trembling but somehow holding him up as his lover’s hard grip kept him positioned and steady. He tried to rub back into Venom’s hard-on, but was stilled with a moan as Snake’s firm hand stroked up and down his spine, the resulting brush of his clothes an unbearable tickle on his overly sensitive skin. But as Venom’s bionic hand left him, he heard the clink of a belt followed by the metallic whisper of Snake’s zipper, his body tremoring in response as he realized exactly what was coming. And he wanted it - _needed_ it - so badly he couldn’t even think.

“Boss... Boss, please..." Kaz begged, unaware of his own words as he sucked back the saliva that nearly dripped from his mouth as his ass flexed, his body burning with an unholy need of Snake’s thick cock.

“You don’t have to beg, Kaz. You’re getting it no matter what,” Venom whispered with a heavy, rough purr full of uncensored promise. Kaz grit his teeth, anxious in the brief moment he heard the wet, sloppy whisper of makeshift lube stroked rhythmically onto Snake’s shaft. And mere seconds later, Kaz’s mouth dropped in a silent gasp as that rounded, thick tip pressed at his opening.

But even as he relished the slick feel of him against his hole, he heaved a hot breath as realization struck - Venom intended to prep him with only his cockhead. But more than hesitation, that fact struck him hot with anticipation. Venom lazily rubbed, seeming to relish the twitch and tightening of Kaz’s body as worn muscles continued to strain, this time to arch his back and lift his ass even higher - an offer that devolved into an impatient demand.

But Venom eagerly answered, shallowly dipping against his sphincter, pushing his swollen tip slowly to breach that tight ring. Kaz forced himself to take deep, calming breaths, but he couldn’t stop the slight cringe and grunt as Snake’s thickness demanded more than he was ready for, a sharp throb rippling out from that single point before Venom relented. But Snake never pulled off completely, continuing to guide his tip in a  caress and nudge against him, Kaz hearing his deep, breathy groan as his hole clenched and opened - knowing Snake felt every movement on that sensitive flesh as he tried his best to relax and open.

But ultimately it was the eroticism of Snake’s wavering control, the guttural moans that bespoke his impatience, that finally allowed that pressing tip to slide past that unstretched barrier. But Kaz’s body shook as the hard ridge penetrated, stretching him more than he could handle, unable to breathe until Venom finally sank past that quivering ring and delved slowly deeper. Somehow it eased the strain of his stretched hole, Kaz forgetting to breathe as that heated fullness where they joined began to overwhelm every other sensation - most importantly the dull pain.

“Kaz..." Venom breathed, nuzzling his hair as his lover trembled, groans catching in Kaz’s throat as he swallowed hard and fought the overload of sensation as Venom’s cock slid completely inside him. He could barely breathe as Venom shifted on his feet, nudging his sweet spot as he situated to push his pelvis entirely up against Kaz’s ass, trying to get even deeper than he already was.

Kaz leaned his chest completely against the wall, unable to feel more than his heartbeat against Snake’s thickness as it opened him almost unbearably wide. And he didn’t care that he couldn’t speak as the staggering pressure lingered in the blinding in-between of pain and pleasure, groaning loud as Venom began to pull out.

“Ah, god... _Fuck_... _Agghhh_...!” Kaz moaned, his every cry echoing off the surrounding walls, buried in the privacy of loud equipment and stormy seas. It was a blessing as Kaz knew Venom wouldn’t accept any less than his screams, groaning loud as the partial withdraw ended with a hard snap of Snake’s hips, abruptly shoving too much of that thick cock right back inside him. He could barely take it, but fuck if he didn’t _need_ it. Kaz’s thighs shook as he attempted to push back on that full length, robbed of every sensory except the maddening spikes of pleasure ripping along the hypersensitive nerves that flooded his pelvis and made his cock twitch and jolt, abruptly finding ecstasy.

“Right there... _There_...!” Kaz pleaded as the gradual withdraw of Snake’s length became a successive pull and thrust as he dove back in almost as quickly as he left that velvety canal. It was too easy, unavoidable, to become drunk on that euphoric build of pressure that only intensified with every unrestricted plunge deep into his bowels, Kaz’s grunts and cries becoming a harmony to the almost rhythmic slap of flesh as Venom groaned and growled like a beast, holding bruisingly tight to his hips as he claimed him - slamming mercilessly inside until they were completely surrounded by the sound of it.

And Kaz took every thrust, arm and back aching as he held onto the pipe for dear life while he was hungrily plowed from behind, gasping and crying out with every powerful snap of Venom’s hips. Venom fucked him harder than he ever had, his hips pumping in primal succession, each piston more vicious than the last.

Kaz craved to spend an eternity screaming Venom’s name, but he was drowning too deep, too fast, barely holding his own against the savage pump of Snake’s hips. He cursed it, craved it, he knew it couldn’t last - finally losing his thoughts to those relentless and perfectly angled thrusts as they overtook every sensitive inch of his ass. He was so hard he was dripping, his bobbing cock throbbing almost painfully as the he climbed higher and higher to climax without reaching his ultimate finish.

But just as Kaz was ready to beg for release, for a stroke off, his loose and messy hole tightened in a death grip as devastatingly powerful pulses overtook his body and decided for him.

“Boss, Boss, Boss... _BOSS_...!” Kaz could only cry out for Venom as his tip abruptly spilled over with thick loads of semen, the orgasm gripping his entire body as he convulsed from the power of it - milked without a single touch to his cock. He could only succumb, shuddering and unable to hear anything beyond the beat of his frantic heart, his entire body hefted up and back as Venom supported his weakened form for the finish. Kaz focused in on the heightening groans of his lover as Venom continued to fuck him, his waning erection continuing to drip out his orgasm as Snake fought to his own climax. And so far gone, Kaz could barely recognize the continuous, shaky moans continuing to pour from his own dry lips, delirious as Snake rolled his hips in frantic thrusts until finally calling his name.

“ _Kaz_...!” Venom growled, biting hard enough into his clothed shoulder that Kaz could feel the sharp pressure of his teeth as he shoved them both hard against the wall. Snake pushed deep and deeper as his own shaft throbbed and pulsed, flooding Kaz’s inner tunnel with hot pumps of his seed as he rode out his almost debilitating ejaculation, holding desperately to his still shaking body.

By the time he was finished, Kaz’s hole was acutely tender, hissing on a sharply indrawn breath as Venom gingerly began to withdraw. There was no helping it - Kaz’s opening was stretched but thrumming, grunting softly each time his heartbeat accosted his abused hole in an echo of every fading pulse of his release. He couldn’t stop the tremble as Venom kept his arms around him, nor the whimper as Venom’s unyielding glans stretched him one last time as he pulled out completely, remaining partially erect even after the exultant finish.

“Ahh! _D-dammit_...!” Kaz groaned, drifting in and out as Venom brazenly ran a finger through the semen slipping from his reddened hole, too much to be contained as they stood in the shuddering aftermath. But Venom apologized on a soft breath, helping Kaz turn. He cradled Miller against his body as they sunk to the floor, Snake’s legs sprawled open to give Kaz space between them.

Kaz’s breathing was still heavy as he curled into Venom’s hold, too sated to complain about the cum stains that were inevitably spreading over the inside of his jacket, more so troubled by the difficulty of merely keeping his eyes open. But as he leaned heavily against Venom’s still heaving chest, drinking in the scent of sex, sweat, and cigars, he felt... at peace.

“Never... again..." Kaz warned, but his words lacked true malice - instead resounding as a dreamy purr of fulfillment. But it was easy to silence him, Kaz already half-asleep from sexual fatigue as Snake stroked his cheek languidly with his thumb. Miller was too content to combat the exhaustion, feeling cherished as Venom tugged his coat to cover his exposed lower half.

And though the timing was never ideal, it was something he’d needed - to feel Venom, and only Venom... He tried to hold on, to say more, but he couldn’t stop the blissful black-out that struck all too quickly, drifting into unconsciousness to the whisper of his name.


End file.
